MI COMIENZO
by danieladivongola
Summary: eres la hija de la segunda familia mas poderosa de la mafia comprometida a los 8 años y por una serie de circunstancias te encuentras sola esperando el día donde puedas dar inicio a tu historia soy mala en los resúmenes básicamente es un personajexlector
1. Chapter 1

**Mi comienzo**

(t/c) tu color de cabello

(t/o) tu color de ojos

(t/n) nombre de preferencia

(n/l) nombre del animal

OWIS bueno este es mi primera historia y es sobre mi serie favorita es una historia de personajexlector acepto criticas pero por favor que no sean muy buras ya lo dije soy nueva en esto de escribir historias bueno si esta historia les gusta o al menos tiene curiosidad sobre que pasara déjenme un review y la continuare

**prologo**

Era una noche tranquila el cielo esta da despejado en lo profundo de un bosque se encuentra una mansión a lado de esta se encuentra un lago de aguas cristalinas.

En la parte sur de la mansión se podía apreciar un cuarto con las luces encendidas. dentro de la habitación se podía a apreciar que las paredes estaban pintadas de un color lila con unos torques de azul en la entrada de la habitación se encuentra unos sillones junto con una pequeña mesa, en la parte izquierda se encuentra un ropero de color blanco en medio se encuentra una cama muy grande con sabanas de seda de un color entre rojo y rosa dentro de la cama se podía apreciar a una niña de no más 8 años de cabello (t/c) de ojos color (t/o) con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro con su respiración pausada que de mostrada que esta da dormida su nombre es (t/n) somer hija de noveno jefe de la familia somer la 2 familia más poderosa de Italia ( primero la vongola obvio) y gran aliada de la familia vongola alado de la niña se podía apreciar a un cachorro de lobo de color blanco de nombre (n/l)


	2. COMPROMIZO Y TRAJEDIA

**compromiso**

(t/c) tu color de cabello =acciones=

(t/o) tu color de ojos _habla personaje_

(t/n) nombre de preferencia

(n/l) nombre del animal

(n/m) nombre de tu mama

(n/p) nombre de tu padre

Un Nuevo día se podía ver en la mansión SOMER el sol se colada a través de las cortinas de las ventanas a acompañado de el cantar de las aves.

En una de las salas se encontraban un grupo de personas conformado por dos mujeres y cuatro hombres. El ambienté en el que se encontraban era uno de tranquilidad, confianza y de familia pero en cuestión de segundos este cambio a uno lleno de tensión y formalidad. El motivo de que estuvieran reunidos era para formar una alianza permanente entre la familia Somer y vongola por medio de matrimonio entre en hijo del feje del CEDEF Y la hija de los Somer ya que los dos serían los futuros jefes de ambas familias (claro que ninguno sabe nada sobre su compromiso *-*)

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

En otra parte de Italia

Unos hombres de termo se preparaban para atacar a la familia SOMER paro impedir la alianza con vongola ya que esto causaría que ambas familias fueran invencibles

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

Mansión Somer

Después de que terminaran de arreglar los últimos detalles del compromiso la familia vongola se retiró dejando así solo al jefe de la familia Somer y a su esposa dando inicio a una pelea

(n/m)_ no creo que hagamos lo correcto es solo una niña!_

(n/p) _ya tranquilízate! Ella estará bien estará mejor que bien se casara con el siguiente feje de vongola_

(n/m) _aun que se case con el yo creo que sería mejor que ella decida con quien casarse qué tal si ellos no se llevan bien no quiero que mi hija sea infeliz_

(n/P) _ella será feliz quien no lo seria _

Del otro lado de la puerta se podían escuchar unos pequeños paso, cuando al fin llego a la puerta no se molestó en tocar solo empujo la puerta entrando a la habitación.

(t/n)_ mama papa por que están gritando ? = pone un dedo en su mejilla =_

(n/m) _no es nada importante verdad (n/p)_

(n/p)_ tienes razón es solo un tema sin importancia _

(t/m) _si ustedes lo dicen = se encoje de hombros=_

Después de unas horas una gran explosión se escucho por toda la mansión Somer se podían escuchar gritos de las sirvientas, gente corriendo de un lado a otro muchos de los hombre gritando _ ¡__cuidado! _

En la esquina de una sala se podía ver a una niña abrazado sus piernas serrando sus ojos con mucha fuerza cuando al fin los ruidos de afuera cesaron por un momento la puerta empezó abrirse

** continuara**


	3. MI FAMILIA PARTE 1

MI** FAMILIA PARTE 1**

(t/c) tu color de cabello =acciones=

(t/o) tu color de ojos _habla personaje_

(t/n) nombre de preferencia

(n/l) nombre del animal

(n/m) nombre de tu mama

(n/p) nombre de tu padre

La puerta se Adrià lentamente dejando ver al guardián del trueno de la familia Somer su nombre Rei Sakari un señor de unos 34 años de cabello color rojo-castaña de ojos color avellana de piel morena en cuanto entro ala habitación i vio ala niña no dudo en ir por ella tomándola en sus brazos abrazándola con mucho cuidado y tratando de calmarla diciéndole _todo estará bien_ _yo estoy aquí no te pasara nada _

En la primera planta de la mención de encontrada una masacre cuerpos tirados por todas parte sangre en las paredes entre ellos se destacada un señor de 37 años de cabello (c/c) y de ojos color azul cielo de piel blanca esta armado con dos pistolas sus ataques eran constantes y agresivos el es el jefe de la familia Somer su nombre es (n/p)se podía notar que el defendería a su familia con su vida. En las escaleras se podía ver a una señora de unos 36 años de cabello negro de ojos color (c/o)de piel morena que luchada cuerpo a cuerpo con sus oponentes ella es la esposa del jefe de la familia Somer su nombre es (n/m).

En otra parte de la mención exactamente en las jardines se podía ver a una joven de unos 20 años de cabello color negro de ojos color verde oscuro de piel negra (no soy racista solo que nose expresar este color de piel _)con dos dagas su nombre es lila Master la guardiana del sol de la familia Somer.

En la parte sur de la mención se podía ver a un joven de unos 23 años correr en todas las direcciones de cabello morado opaco de ojos color azul-verde de piel blanca como la nieve en una de sus manos se podía ver que sostenía un látigo su nombre James Asfor el guardián de la nube de la familia Somer el mas hábil.

**regresando con ustedes**

Rei te cargada para que no pisaras ninguno de los cuerpos mientras te hablada

_tranquila vamos a buscar a tus papas ellos deben de estar por aquí _

_por que esta pasando esto Rei-san, nosotros no hemos ello nada malo =lo decías entre sollozos =_

_tranquila todo esto ya pronto se terminara =te decía mientras te dada un beso en la frente=_

**se que esta muy corto ****bueno asta aquí por que tengo que aser tarea (no quiero volver a la secundaria ~_~) y es mucha y toda vía no la inicio también quería pedirles un gran favor necesito oc para los guardianes de su familia pueden ser hombres o mujeres si están interesados solo tiene que llenar esto**

**nombre completo(solo es necesario un apellido)**

**armas o habilidades(las que ustedes quieran)**

**la descripción(lo mas especifico posible)**

**tipo de llama**

**su carácter**

**y si quieren pueden tener una mascota(cual quiera animal también con su descripción y nombre) **

**pueden enviármelo por un pm o por donde quieran **


	4. Chapter 4

** hola mina !**

**no se emocionen no es un nuevo capitulo (ojala lo fuera )**** solo quiere decirle que necesito solo dos oc mas para que la historia pueda continuar solo me falta el guardian de la niebla **

**su oc pude ser hombre o mujer si están interesados solo tiene que llenar estos datos**

**nombre completo(solo es necesaria un apellido) **

**armas o habilidades(las que ustedes quieran)**

**la descripción (lo mas especifica posible)**

**su carácter **

**y si quiere pueden tener una mascota (si quieren también con su descripción)**

**eso es todo mina y gracias a los que me enviaron sus oc **


	5. MI FAMILIA PARTE 2

** hola mina !**

**cuanto tiempo sin escribirle un pequeño anuncio ya que volví a la prisión(secundaria) me tardare en actualizar el fic. pero intentare que almenos subir un capitulo por semana también quiero pedirle que si ustedes tiene una idea o algún comentario díganmelo esto me ayudaría para mejorar la historia bueno eso es todo a hora si a qui esta la segunda parte del capitulo. También me disculpo en este capitulo no sabrán ustedes(se inclina) también aviso que abra una tercera parte para conocer a toda su familia pero terminando la tercera parte la historia se centrara en ustedes **

**aclaraciones son poquitas en este capitulo**

_**habla personaje**_

**=acciones=**

* * *

**MI FAMILIA PARTE 2**

**E**n otra parte de Italia se encontraban dos jóvenes unos 24 años miembros de la familia Somer un de ellos es el guardián de la lluvia de cabello color azul corto de ojos di color uno azul y otro naranja de piel blanca de una estatura de 1.80 viste con un traje negro con una chaqueta sin mangas en su brazos derecho tiene una venda su nombre Johan D' Ángelo en una de sus manos se podía ver que sostenía un báculo el otro joven es uno de sus subordinados

_Johan-sama que estamos asiendo aquí=_pregunto el chico viendo al nombrado=

_esperamos a una amiga _=le dijo con una voz seria para el gusto de cualquiera=

Después de unos 10 minutos un auto color negro se estaciono frente a ellos del auto se podía ver la silueta de una mujer de unos 23 años de cabello color negro asta la cadera de ojos color purpura de piel blanca viste con unos pantaloncillos cortos con un suéter de color gris con líneas purpuras que le cubre las manos su nombre el Nagisa Ami la segunda guardiana del trueno de la familia Somer en cuanto Nagisa pudo ver a Johan corrió asta el

_Johan-kun cuanto tiempo_=lo abraza =

_Nagisa no es para tanto =_se pone azul por la fuerza del abrazo_=solo a pasado dos semanas=se parándose del abrazo y recuperando su color natural=_

* * *

Del otro lado del mundo mas especifico Rusia(ustedes serán mitad rusas)se encontrada caminado un joven de unos 25 años de cabellos rubios lo lleva atado en una coleta baja(estilo mukuro)con flequillo que cubre un poco de su ojo izquierdo de ojos color azul zafiro de una estatura de 1.75 viste con un traje de color blanco con la camisa de color negro sin cordata también porta unos guantes negros y igual que sus zapatos su nombre Allen Fortune el guardián de la niebla de la familia Somer a primera vista se podía ver que rea una persona amable y caballerosa en ese momento una joven muy bonita paso alado de el

_disculpe pero me permitiría regalarle esta rosa=_le muestra una rosa de color blanco(quien sabe de donde la saco +~+ ni yo se)

_gracias seños=_recibe la rosa con una sonrisa=

_no es nada=_se inclina un poco y se despide con una sonrisa=

La joven se quedo viendo por donde el se avía ido.

* * *

**corto lo se por cierto gracia a todos los que me mandaron sus oc espero que les haya gustado el capitulo** **que dicen merece review**

**bueno eso es todo por hoy me despido - hasta la próxima**

**mata ne ! **


	6. MI FAMILIA PARTE 3

** hola mina !**

**cuanto tiempo naaa no asido tanto espero actualizar pronto claro si a la aspiración se le ocurre visitar me bueno creo que eso es todo a si en dos capítulos mas al fin a parecerá varia a quien quiere conocer primero**

**Xanxus**

**squalo**

**lussuria**

**aclaraciones son poquitas en este capitulo**

_**habla personaje**_

**=acciones=**

* * *

**MI FAMILIA PARTE 3**

Italia con Nagisa y Johan

_Johan-kun donde están las otro=_mira para todos lados=

_James, Lila ,Rei y los jefes nos esperan en la_ _mansión, Dante y Allen se encuentran en Rusia =_lo decía con una voz muy amable=

_entonces que estamos esperando, no perdamos tiempo hay que ir a la_ mansión= lo dice mientras lo sujeta de la mana y lo empieza a jalar asta el auto=

_tranquila Nagisa ellos no se van air , Nagisa me estas arrancando el brazo=intenta zafarse del agarre de Nagisa=_

* * *

**EN RUSIA**

Se podía ver a una joven de unos 24 años con cabello color blanco de ojos bicolor uno verde y el otro azul oscuro de piel blanca(se parece a kauro kirishima)por la expresión de su rostro se podía decir a primera vista que es alguien serio y distante viste con una playera militar con un pantalón negro con botas altas estilo militar color negro junto con una gabardina con una cadena de plata al igual que un anillo y una pulsera su nombre es Dante Mateo Tii el es el guardián de la tormenta de la familia Somer.

Empezó a caminar y se detuvo en un local que decía _"Ángel di Arcal" _bajo este local se encuentro la base de la familia Somer a paso lento pero firme se adentro a el local adentro se podía ver a un señor de 46 años detrás de un mostrador.

_buenos días joven, no es increíble el frio que ase en esta ciudad hoy_

_Que esperada siempre ase frio en esta ciudad_=lo decía entre una mueca=

_suelo fue un comentario joven_= le respondió con una mueca de disgusto=

Después de su "pequeña platica"(waaaauuuu es de muchas palabras ¬.¬)camino por un extenso pasillo asta topar con dos puertas en vez de abrir una puerta el agacho la cabeza a bajo se podía ver un pequeño agujero donde solo cavia una mano se arrodillo para meter la mano en el agujero donde se encontraba una pequeña palanca al jalar de la palanca la pared de la izquierda empezó a salirse un poco dejando ver una escalera por la cual bajo asta salir a un pasillo donde se podían ver muchas puertas en peso a caminar cuando la gente lo veía pasar se inclinada en señal de respeto, al llegar a una puerta de color rojo se paro, abrió la puerta en el interior de la habitación se podía ver 3 sillones de color café claro alrededor de una pequeña mesa a lado de la puerta se podía ver un pequeño mueble de color turquesa árida de este se podía ver la foto de una familia(quien serán?).

En uno de los sillones se podía ver a aun joven de 22 años de cabello color rojo de ojos color azul cielo de piel blanca viste con una camisa negra con toques de azul metálico con unos pantalones negros con una chaqueta asta las costillas de color negro con unos toques de rojo su nombre es Louis Smith uno de los aliados de la familia Somer a lado de el se encuentra un cuervo(no es una caja arma es cuervo común)que utilizan de mensajero.

Cuando Dante entro en la habitación se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de Louis que esta leyendo un libro( a Louis le encantan los libro, a mi también a quien mas?)

_Asta que al fin llegas Dante_=lo dice mientras deja su libro en la mesa=

_A cambio de ti yo tengo cosas que aser_=lo dice mientras camina asía uno de los sillones=

El motivo por el cual Louis y Dante se encuentran reunidos es para investigar a una familia que esta en contra de los Somer ellos tiene la teoría de que esa familia atacara a los Somer en un momento crucial lo que ellos no saben es que tal familia ya esta atacando la base de la familia Somer en Italia.

* * *

**se que esta corto pero la inspiración se me fue (maldita inspiración )así que a qui esta el capitulo de hoy también quiero su opinión sobre lo de varia quieren que este Fran o mammon o ambos ****, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya saben acepto criticas e ideas ,****que dicen merece review**

**bueno eso es todo por hoy me despido - hasta la próxima**


	7. MUERTE Y ESPERANZA

**Hola mina!**

**asido un siglo desde el ultimo capitulo, lamento mucho la espera pero no fue mi culpa fue de el=apunta a una esquina donde se encuentra la inspiración atada en una silla=y de mis maestros que ponían examen tras examen y eso no era justo, bueno dejando eso de lado quiero de sirles que ya estoy de vacaciones si viva libertad así que es muy posible que actualice mas pronto creo que eso es todo así que e aquí el capitulo de hoy nos leemos a bajo **

_**Aclaraciones**_

_**(t/n) **_**nombre de preferencia**

_**(n/m) **_**nombre de tu mama**

**(n/p) nombre de su padre**

**(c/f) tu color favorito**

**(n/l) nombre del lobo**

**(...) intervenciones mías/explicaciones **

_**habla personaje**_

_**PENSAMIENTOS**_

**=acciones=**

* * *

**MUERTE y ESPERANZA **

EN LA MANSIÓN

Era un rió de sangre(¿?)muchos de los subordinados de ambas familias ya asían en el suelo llenos de sangre, en las escaleras del tercer piso se podía ver a un señor cargando a una niña cuando se topa con enemigos solo disparada a sangre fría no le importa matar a sus enemigos con tal de proteger a la pequeña que tiene entre sus brazos que no parada de sollozar pidiendo que esto termine detrás de ellos se podía ver muchos cuerpos tirados en charcos de sangre cuando llego al segundo piso se encontró con algo que lo dejo en shock en el piso se encuentra el cadáver de la esposa del jefe de los Somer con un balazo en el pecho(por favor no me odien pero es necesario para que la historia tenga sentido)cuando vio el cadáver de su jefa lo primero que iso fue taparle los ojos a la niña para que no viera el cadáver de su madre.

* * *

EN LA PARTE SUR DE LA MANSIÓN

Se podía ver a James rodeado de muchos cuerpos sin vida con su látigo que derramada sangre su látigo ya no era de un color claro sino no ahora era de un color rojo por todas las personas que tuvo que matar para que no tomaran la parte sur de la mansión cuando termino con todos sus enemigos empezó a caminar en dirección a la mansión para buscar a sus amigos.

Con paso veloz llego a la entrada para ver a su jefe pelear con cuatro hombres al mismo tiempo sin pensarlo en peso a correr en dirección a su jefe cuando esta a unos metros de el su jefe lo detuvo gritándole.

_no vengas busca a (t/n) y protegerla=_lo dijo con un tono de voz serio pero a la ves preocupado, en sus ojos se podía ver determinación con preocupación=

_esta bien la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario para que ella este a salvo=_mientras se dada vuelto para empezar a buscarte

* * *

EN LOS JARDINES

Se podía ver a un grupo de jóvenes rodeando a Lila, era imposible que ella saliera ilesa de ahí.

_que están esperando ir por ella=_grito uno de los hombre

Lila sabia que era imposible salir ilesa de ahí, lo único que iso fue cerrar sus ojos para despejar su mente regular su respiración ,sabia que para salir bien de ahí tenia que tener un plan que no fallara en ese momento cuatro de los hombre se lanzaron contra ella con mucha facilidad logro esquivarlos pero no podía solo esquivarlo tenia que defenderse pero un pequeño descuido uno de los hombre aprovecho para disparar en una de sus piernas no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar solo espero el impacto de la bala pero este nunca llego cuando levanto los ojos para ver que avía pasado se encontró con una mirada de color azul-verde que la maridan con preocupación, su salvador era ni mas ni menos que James que avía llegado en el momento justo(que oportuno no creen). Lila al verlo sabia que con su ayuda podía a cavar con sus enemigos.

_siempre tan oportuno James_=lo decía con una sonrisa de alivio y felicidad=

_claro, así podrás ayudarme a buscar a (t/n) ya que si te voy a ayudar tu me de veras un favor_

_siempre quieres algo a cambio o no=_rueda los ojos

Así los dos se lanzaron al ataque James es muy fuerte y hábil con el látigo logrando sacar o cuatro de los hombre con tan solo dos movimiento, mientras Lila es ágil y precisa en los nota que los dos juntos son una gran combinación y peligrosa. mientras Lila se encargada de unos sujetos James era acorralado por varios de ellos dejándolo sin muchas opciones para atacar ya que siendo un experto con el látigo necesitada espacio para poder moverse con mayor facilidad, cuando Lila termino con los sujetos busco a James con la vista al localizarlo fue a su lado cuando estada cerca de el se escucho un grito el cual no le importo mucho ya que su mente estad con James.

_que están esperando yo puedo con todos_=mientras sujeta su látigo con mas firmeza=

Un de ellos logro golpearlos en el estomago asiendo que se inclinara por el dolor en ese tiempo otro a provecho para golpearlo en las costillas, cuando Lila vio a James quejarse de dolor se poso en frente de ellos para impedir que lo siguieran golpeando(para mi que hay mas que una amistad entre ellos o ustedes que creen)mientras James se incorporada y se posicionada a lado de Lila y se ponía en pose de pelea, su encuentro con ellos duro mas de lo previsto ya que Lila y James estaban cansados por tener que pelear con todos ellos y sin ninguno refuerzo ya que la mayoría de los subordinados se encontraban en la mansión y eran pocos los que se en centraban con ellos y los que están cerca de ellos están ocupados con sus propios enemigos.

Cuando al fin terminaron con todos sus enemigos, esperaron unos minutos para poder recuperar el aliento perdido y fijarse si estaban heridos. después de asegurarse de que no estaban heridos empezaron a buscar te.

Con paso cansado pero seguro empezaron a caminar asía la mansión para empezar la búsqueda. cuando llegaron revisaron la primera planta pero no encontraron rastro de ti después siguieron con la segundo planta donde descubrieron el cadáver de su jefa y amiga cuando Lila vio toda la sangre en el piso no aguanto las lagrimas y rompió en llanto en cambio James se quedo en su lugar su mirada era ocultada por se cabello y tenia las manos en puños.

Asta que James salió del trance en el que estada recordando el porque habían subido al segundo piso, se acerco asta Lila y la tomo de los hombros para que ella levantara su cara cuando Lila lo vio en su rostro tenia los ojos con lagrimas.

_Lila escúchame, hay que seguir buscando a (t/n)_=mientras toma la mano de Lila para ponerla de pie=

_ pero James, yo ya no puedo mas=_lo dice mientras quita su mano de la de James=

_Lila! piensa en (t/n) como crees que reaccione cuando se entere de que su madre esta muerta= _lo dice mientras la sacude de los hombros=

_esta bien, hay que buscarla_=mientras se quita las lagrimas del rostro=

Así volvió a empezar la búsqueda.

* * *

EN LA PARTE SUR DE El SEGUNDO PISO

Se veía a unos hombres de termo siguiendo a un señor y a una pequeña el mayor se detuvo coloco a la niña en el piso mientras el abría una puerta detrás de esa puerta solo se veía un pequeño sillón de color (c/f) en la parte izquierda una puerta de color blanca con el símbolo de la familia Somer al entrar en la habitación se quedo en silencio.

_Tío Rei, porque nos pasa esto a nosotros, ninguno de nosotros hemos ello algo malo = _decías con la voz temblorosa mientras caminadas asía el nombrado

_No te preocupes (t/n) todo esto terminara pronto y volveremos a como éramos antes=_mientras te daba un abrazo y una sonrisa

Pero el savia muy bien que eso no pasaría, su jefa era mas que eso era una amiga una hermana para ya no estada con unos momentos a (t/n) y pensó como reaccionaria al enterarte que tu madre estada muerta como se lo tomarían los demás guardianes y como se lo tomaría su de la habitación se podía escuchar una pisadas muy aceleradas en cuanto Rei las escucho coloco a (t/n) detrás de el después de unos cinco minutos las pisadas se detuvieron en frente de la habitación . Rei se coloco en posición de pelea esperando no tener que matar a nadie mientras estadas de tras de el.

La puerta se fue abriendo lentamente cuando al fin se abrió por completo dejo ver a Lila y a James con un poco de sangre en su ropa, Lila al ver a Rei se tirón en sima de el dándole un muy pero muy fuerte abrazo en cambio James fue con (t/n) y se arrodilló asta tu altura y te dio un cálido abrazo

_Rei que bueno que estas bien no sedes lo preocupada que estada_=mientras se separada de su abrazo para posar su vista en ti =

_(t/n) te encuentras bien, no te paso nada cierto_=mientras te sujeta de los hombros y empieza a examinarte=

_Si tía Lila estoy bien no me paso nada_=mientras intentadas por todos los medios quitarte a Lila de en sima=

Después de unos minutos donde la felicidad regreso el rostro de Lila se oscureció, James y Reí al notarlo dejaron de sonreír.

_Lila, que pasa? te encuentras bien?=_pregunto Reí

_si, pero será mejor que (t/n) no lo sepa aun=_mientras voltea a verte

_esta bien=_dice Rei tragando un poco de salida

_James, no creo poder decirlo podrías tu=_con la mirada gacha

_esta bien, Rei esto no será fácil de asimilar=_se acerca al nombrado y coloca una de sus manos en su hombro=

_que pasa?=_quita la mano de James de su hombro

_(n/m) esta muerta=_contrario a lo que James y Lila esperaban Rei no iso ningún movimiento

_ya lo se pase junto a ella=_con una mira de total dolor y radia

_(t/n) la vio?=_pregunto Lila con mucha preocupación

_no, le tape los ojos para que no la viera=_contesto con mucha simpleza

_ya veo, creen que el jefe lo sepa ya=_pregunto James

_no lo creo, pero no hay que dejar que (t/n) lo sepa=_dijo Lila

* * *

EN RUCIA CON DANTE Y LOUIS

_Dante esto es aburrido_=dice Louis intentando agarra su libro=

_deja de quejarte solo hemos estado aquí dos horas_= mientras le da un golpe en la cabeza a Louis=

_eres malo Dante_=lo dice con un puchero=

Antes que uno de los dos dijera algo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Allen con una sonrisa en su rostro. Louis al verlo se paro y fue a abrazar a su amigo(si son muy buenos amigos pero solo amigos) mientras Dante se que do en su lugar viendo la e cena que sus dos "amigos" compartí ya harto de ser ignorado tocio para llamar la atención de los dos.

_ohhh, Dante cuanto tiempo sin vernos_=dijo Allen mientras camina hacia el para darle la mano(muy educado no)=

_Allen_= fue lo único que dijo Dante antes de darle a mano=

_Allen, te vas a quedar a ayudarnos_=pregunto Louis con uno sonrisa=

_claro, no tengo nada que hacer a si que es lo que llevan investigado_=dice mientras se sienta en un sillón=

* * *

EN ITALIA CON NAGISA Y JOHAN

Se encuentran en un auto muy lujoso, Nagisa va en la parte izquierda del auto mientras que Johan va en el de el conductor y van envueltos en un silencio muy cómodo para los dos. El camino por el cual iban estada dacio no se veía ni un auto o casa en kilómetros.

_Johan, falta mucho_=pregunto N_agisa_ que dejo de ver asía fuera para ver al nombrado=

_solo faltan unos 4 kilómetros Nagisa, tan aburrida estas_=pregunto con un tomo divertido=

_no puede ser falta tanto_=dijo con un tono dramático=

_tengo una idea, si tanto quieres saber de ellos por que no llamas a la mansión_=dijo Johan mientras le extendía un celular=

Sin pensarlo Nagisa tomo el celular entre sus manos y empezó a marcar el numero de la mansión sonó uno, dos, tres veces y no avía respuesta cosa que la extraño ya que siempre contestada alguien ya fuera la ama de llaves, un subordinado o uno de los guardianes, cuando iba en el sexto sonido colgó espero unos minutos antes de volver a marcar.

_Nagisa todo esta bien?_=pregunto Johan=

_si, solo que nadie contesto el teléfono no es extraño=_pregunto algo confundida

_tranquila tal vez nadie estada cerca del teléfono, no es como si hubieran atacado la mansión_= le respondió Johan con un tono divertido=

_tienes razón debe ser mi imaginación, tal vez los extraño mucho que ya estoy imaginando cosas_=dijo Nagisa mientras tomada el celular para volver a llamar =

Sin tener en cuenta que lo que Johan avía dicho era verdad. El camino parecía eterno para los dos pero algo en el interior de los dos les decía que tenían que llegar lo mas rápido posible y eso lo confirmo Nagisa cuando nadie le contesto.

_Johan, nadie contesta tengo un mal presentimiento_=en su voz se podía notar preocupación=

_lo se, yo también lo siento a si que es mejor apresurar el paso_

Asique sin pensarlo Johan aumento la velocidad a lo máximo que le permitía el auto asiendo que Nagisa se sujetara al asiento con toda su fuerza

* * *

EN EL SEGUNDO PISO

En los pasillos que ante se encontraban llenos de vida a hora se encuentran llenos de la presencia de la muerte misma(¿?)en una de las habitaciones se encontraban James, Lila, Rei y (t/n). (t/n) se encuentra dormida en un sillón ya que al ser una niña y por todo lo ocurrido se encuentra agotada. El ambiente entre los adultos no era el mas cómodo este se encontraba lleno de tensión, tristeza, enojo y venganza. Después de unos minutos donde se sumieron en silencio un ruido los puso alertas se podían es cuchar que alguien corría asía su dirección cosa que los puso en posición de pelea cuando los pasos se detuvieron en frente de la puerta ellos espera dan que alguien la abriera pero no fue así lo que paso fue que se escucharon unos rasguños del otro lado de la puerto lo que los calmo un poco ya que a hora sabían que no era una persona lo que estada del otro lado de la puerta. Los rasguños hicieron que te despertaras asiendo que te pararas del sillón y empezaras a caminar asía la puerta cuando los guardianes se dieron cuenta de lo que asías tu ya estadas abriéndola todos espera dan lo peor pero lo que vieron los tranquilizo a todos.

_(n/l) estas bien_=decías mientras la abrazadas =

_es solo el cachorro de (t/n)=_dijo James con un tono algo cansado=

_pero como llego asta aquí?_=pregunto Lila=

_eso es muy fácil de explicar siguió el aroma de (t/n) asta es te lugar=_explico Rei con una sonrisa =

* * *

EN RUCIA

Allen, Dante y Louis no encontraban mas información de la que tenían ya, solo lo básico nombres, puestos, rumores y fama era siempre lo mismo no importada donde buscaran era siempre lo mismo.

¡ya no aguanto mas!=grito Louis sujetan doce su cabello=

eres un dramático Louis=le dijo Dante con molestia=

¿Qué dijiste Dante?=pregunto Louis con mucha ira=

lo que es cuchaste niño=contesto Dante parándose de el sillón=

Mientras que Allen mirada la palea de sus amigos con una sonrisa en su cara eso era algo que le recordada a cuando a penas se conocían, pero antes de poder decir algo su celular sonó ya mando la atención de Dante y Louis.

_xopowo_(recuerden estamos en rucia)=contesto Allen con una voz calmada=

_Allen, soy Nagisa_=se escucho decir del otro lado de la line=

_oh Nagisa ya estas en la mansión_=le pregunto =

_no, ¿Allen esta contigo Dante?=_pregunto con un tono de voz preocupado=

_si esta aquí pasa algo malo te oyes preocupada_=lo decía mientras su rostro cambio a uno serio=

_¿Allen quien es?=_pregunto Louis acercándose al nombrado=

_es Nagisa, Dante quiere hablar con ti go_=dice mientras le acerca el celular al nombrado=

_que Nagisa estamos ocupados no tengo tiempo para tus platicas_=le dijo con un poco de enojo=

_¡Dante sierra la boca y escucha!, Johan y yo hemos intentado contactar con la mansión pero nadie nos contesta creo que pasa algo malo_=le dijo o mejor dicho le grito=

_Nagisa cálmate llamare a la mansión y después te contactare_ =le dijo lo mas calmado que podía=

_esta bien pero no tard_-=Dante colgó el celular antes que Nagisa pudiera a cavara la palabra=

_¿Dante que pasa?_=pregunto Allen con preocupación=

Pero Dante no contesto lo que iso fue marcar el numero de la mansión, pero ocurrió lo mismo que con Nagisa nadie contesto así que opto por llamar a James ya que el siempre tenia su celular a la mano espero unos minutos asa que al fin contesto.

_¡¿que?¡_¡=contesto con mucha ira=

_James, no te atrevas a gritarme_=le dijo Dante con una voz de ultratumba=

_¿Dante?, no es el momento estamos en un problema_=le dijo James=

_es por eso que te estoy llamando Nagisa me llamo dijo que no se podía comunicar con la mansión_

_la mansión esta siendo atacada_=contesto James con enojo y rencor=

Antes de que Dante le pudiera contestar algo James colgó,

_Dante, dinos que pasa_=le dijo Louis con nerviosismo=

pero Dante lo ignoro y marco al numero de Nagisa, mientras Allen se mantenía en silencio.

_Nagisa será mejor que se den prisa_=dijo como si fuera una orden=

_¿Dante que pasa?¿te pudiste contactar con la mansión?= _pregunto=

_si, hable con James dijo que la mansión esta siendo atacada_=intento decirlo con calma cosa que por poco no logra=

Al escuchar eso tanto como Nagisa como Louis y Allen se quedaron es shock, no podían creer lo que pasada se suponía que ellos debían evitar eso pero no fueron capases de hacerlo no fueron capases de proteger a su familia

Allen sin pensarlo se levanto del sillón tomo todas sus cosas y empezó a caminar asía la salida todo baja la atenta mirada de Dante y Louis, que después de unos minutos ellos también asieron lo mismo.

* * *

NAGISA Y JOHAN

_¿quieres decirme que pasa? ¿Qué te dijo Dante_?=exigió saber Johan=

_no es el momento para explicar Johan, Dante se pudo contactar con james_ =le dijo con su mirada oculta por su flequillo=

_¿Qué fue lo que dijo James_?=volvió a insistir Johan=

...

_Nagisa contesta_

_James dijo...=_paro un momento para poder procesar lo que ida a decir=

_Nagisa_=dijo Johan pero con un tono de preocupación=

la mansión esta siendo atacada, así que por lo que mas quieras Johan por favor acelera=lo decía con la voz temblorosa=

* * *

ITALIA, MANSION

El jefe Somer se encuentra recargado en una pared, el único pensamiento que cruza por su cabeza es proteger a su familia en especial a su esposa e hija. aun que no podía evitar sentir que algo en su corazón avía sido arrancado de el.

Con la poca fuerza que le queda se puso de pie y con algo de esfuerzo empezó a caminar asía una de las habitaciones que seguía en ataque. se detuvo en la puerta miro asía algún punto de el jardín y susurro.

_yo daré todo por ustedes mi familia no importa lo que me cueste ustedes vivirán_

Con esas ultimas palabras abrió la puerta a lo que era otro campo de batalla. en esa habitación los enemigos masacrada a los subordinados de la familia Somer el jefe al ver esto se coloco en frente de ellos y empezó a disparas como si su vida no importara.

Después de unos minutos donde lo único que escuchada eran disparos y el sonido de los cuerpos caer al suelo. uno de los enemigos pudo darle al jefe Somer en su brazo derecho asiendo que este gritara por el dolor y callera en cámara lenta asía a tras mientras que algunos de los subordinados corrían asía el para intentar proteger a su jefe. los primeros en llegar a el eran dos jóvenes de unos 28 años el primero de ellos rasgo su saco y lo coloco en la herida de su jefe que luchada por seguir consiente después de unos minutos que parecían eternos a los dos jóvenes su jefe susurro

_es mi hora de partir , protegí a mi familia todo lo que pude pero no fue suficiente lamento a ver les fallado_=lo decía con a penas un hilo de voz mientras su vista se perdía en el techo

_¡jefe no diga eso usted siempre nos cuido, usted no merece morir de esta forma por favor resista!=_gritada el joven=

Después de unos minutos el jefe Somer cerro sus ojos y con su ultimo aliento dijo

_sean feliz mi familia, se feliz mi pequeña (t/n) siempre los cuidare a todos_=al decir esto sus ojos se cerraron por completo=

* * *

CON TI GO

Por alguna extraña razón sentiste que no volverías a ver a tu familia, sin pensarlo dejaste de acariciar a (n/l) mientras te paradas y empezadas a caminar asía Rei.

_tío Rei_=dices mientras jalas un poco de su pantalón=

_¿Qué es lo que pasa pequeña?=_te pregunto mientras se ponía de tu altura=

_¿Dónde esta mama y papa?=_le preguntaste mientras frotadas uno de tus ojos=

_ellos, están ocupados_=dijo mientras volteaba a ver a James y Lila=

_ven (t/n) es mejor que descanses_=dijo Lila para ayudar un poco a Rei=

_esta bien_=le dijiste mientras tomas su mano=

Después de que te fueras con Lila, Rei se levanto y golpeo lo primero que vio(la pared) asiendo que su mano sacara un poco de sangre, pero eso no le importo solo quería descargar su ira en algo.

* * *

JOHAN Y NAGISA

Solo unos minutos mas y estarían en los territorios de los Somer, lo único que pasada por su mente era su familia

_Nagisa prepárate estamos por llegar_=dijo Johan con seriedad=

_estoy lista_=contesto con seguridad=

cuando al fin se pudo ver la mansión Somer, los dos no podían creer lo que veían frente a ellos lo que ellos consideraban un hogar se encuentra destrozado los jardines que antes destaca dan por estar repletos de pasto y diferentes flores ahora están con todas las flores pisadas en el pasto rastros de sangre y unos cuanto cuerpos, en la puerta de la mansión unos cuantos subordinados peleando. Nagisa salto del auto y corrió asía donde se encuentran los subordinados, al estar a unos metros de ellos saco de su suéter dos pistolas y empezó a disparar a si el enemigo los subordinados a ver la pusieron una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

_Donde esta los jefe?=_pregunto Nagisa a uno de los subordinados=

_la señora se encuentra en el segundo piso y el jefe esta en la primera planta_=contesto es subordinado que se encontrada mas cerca de Nagisa=

Después de unos minutos Johan también había comenzado a pelear con el enemigo. cuando Johan llego al lado de Nagisa empezó a ver a cada unos de los enemigos y así poder ver quien de ellos seria el mas difícil de vencer (Johan puede ver las cualidades físicas de cualquier oponente) después de localizarlo se acerco a Nagisa.

_Nagisa hay que atacar primero al de la cicatriz_=le dijo Johan en un susurro=

_así que el es el mas fuerte de estos tipos_=dijo con una voz llena de asco y algo de sadismo=

_si, tengo un plan creo que te gustara_=le dijo con una voz calculadora pero con un toque juguetón=

_te escucho_=contesto con un tono de sadismo=

después de que Johan le explicara su plan a Nagisa y a algunos de los subordinados cada uno de ellos se alejo un poco de enemigo repartiéndose por todo el jardín para que ninguno pudiera interferir con el plan dejando a Nagisa, Johan y dos subordinados en la parte izquierda de jardín

_están todos listos_?=pregunto Johan=

_si/claro/cuando gustes/_=respondieron todos al mismo tiempo=

mientras Nagisa asía que el enemigo le prestara todo su atención, Johan junto con uno de los subordinados se colocaran en posición mientras que el otro subordinado preparada lo que parecía ser una trampa improvisada, cuando la trampa estuvo lista Johan le iso una seña a Nagisa la cual al verla se limito a asentir con la cabeza y caminar de espaldas asía la trampa que consistía en varias lanzas o cosas con filo, cuando Nagisa estuvo a unos pasos de la trampa le grito a Johan ahora a lo cual Johan y los subordinados atacaron al mismo tiempo asiendo que el enemigo perdiera la concentración y callera asía la trampa.

* * *

RUSIA CON ALLEN, LOUIS Y DANTE

Después de que los tres salieran de la habitación, Allen que fue el primero en salir tomo su celular y marco a unos de los subordinados para que alistara en avión mas rápido que tengas a su disposición al terminar la llamada Louis y Dante estaban caminado de tras de el. caminaron en total silencio por el pasillo se podía escuchar la respiración de cada persona, al llegar al fin del pasillo uno de los subordinados los esperada para por llevarlos asía el avión, ya en el avión se escuchada el ruido del televisor y de los pasos de los trabajadores pero ninguno de ellos hablaba ninguno sonreía todos tenían una cara de tristeza

Louis que va en la parte derecha del avión se encuentra con la vista perdida en el cielo ni siquiera el es capas de encontrar las palabras para reconfortar a sus amigos y como podría si el sabe perfectamente lo que ellos es tan sintiendo angustia, frustración, desesperación y sobre todo decepción de no poder haber detenido el ataque de no poder ayudarlo sin darse cuenta el mismo empezada a maldecir.

Allen se encuentra en los asientos de adelante recostado con los ojos serados regañándose internamente de a verse quedado en Rusia y de no a verse ido con Nagisa cuando ella le dijo que volvería a la mansión tal ves esto no hubiera pasado y si hubiera pasado el hubiera podido ayudar pero no el quiso quedarse para poder visitar una vez mas la ciudad.

Dante que se encuentra en la parte de atrás del avión parece no sentir nada tiene esa singular sonrisa que siempre lo acompaña sus ojos no reflejan ninguna emoción están sin vida esta mirando la tele intentando distraerse de sus pensamientos ya que el siendo una persona fría y distante cree que no debe tener pensamientos de ira, frustración.

todo el viaje fue en total silencio solo cuando el piloto anuncio que estaban por aterrizar(tan rápido son brujos) fue que los tres despertaron de sus pensamientos el primero en reaccionar fu Allen quien se paro de su lugar y camino asía la salida, después de el Dante quien paso a lado de Louis asiéndolo despertar, cuando los tres estuvieron en la salida solo tenían un pensamiento en su mente _**TENGO QUE VOLVER A LA MANSION,** _en cuanto la puerta fue abierta los tres salieron corriendo asía su respectivo trasporte el primero en llegar fu Louis que llego a un auto deportivo color negro quien sin pensarlo encendió el auto y arranco a toda la velocidad que da en auto, después de el llego Dante que se dirijo a un helicóptero de color verde militar en cuanto se subió le iso una seña al piloto de que despegara y por ultimo Allen que camino asía una moto de carreras de color azul se coloco el casco y arranco sin dar las gracias a los trabajadores como siempre solía aser

* * *

**pues ya esta, siento si el capitulo quedo raro? pero ya lo dije no fue mi culpa =mira asía donde esta la inspiración ya desatada=y como siempre saben que su opinión es importante para mi así que ya saben dejen sus comentarios merece ¿tomatazos? ¿felicitaciones? también si ustedes tiene ideas para la historia me la pueden decir **

**oooooooo si también quería comentarles un dia en la secundaria no tenia que aser y empese a escribir una historia de yamamotoxlector les gustaría leerla? si es así háganme lo saber bueno eso es todo creo..**

**adiós mina!**


	8. aviso

**Hola mina**

**POR FAVOR LEE,ES IMPORTANTE **

**Chic s les quiero informar que esta historia estará parada por un tiempo quiero que sepan que no la dejare, les contare lo que me paso un día estada escribiendo en la computadora de mi prima y ella no se fijo y borro todo el capítulo asi que me tomara un poco de tiempo escribir otra vez el nuevo capítulo pero quería decirles que no dejare la historia eso jamas les are saber cuando tenga noticias de la historia se las habré de informar por mi otra historia **

**Espero que comprendan **

**Sin más que decir nos leemos luego **


End file.
